


『 Prey 』

by ecstaticheart (acididal), obsessivemenace



Series: Lovers [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angela Ledore (Mentioned) - Freeform, Gender-neutral Reader, Henry Ledore (mentioned) - Freeform, Minor Angela Ledore/Randall Ascot, Miracle Mask, Miracle Mask Spoilers, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere Masked Gentleman (Professor Layton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/ecstaticheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemenace/pseuds/obsessivemenace
Summary: The Masked Gentleman cannot seem to get you off his mind.
Relationships: Angela Ledore/Henry Ledore, Angela Ledore/Randall Ascot, Masked Gentleman/Reader, Masked Gentleman/You, Randall Ascot/Reader, Randall Ascot/You
Series: Lovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053857
Kudos: 7





	『 Prey 』

It had been so long since Randall last felt his heart swell at the thought of another person. There had been Angela in the past but that didn't last long. She had gone off and married that bastard Henry; destroying what love Randall had left for her. 

But now, he had become fixated on another individual. 

This one was fun to watch and mess with. The way they got managed to help solve his dark miracles with such ease amazed him. He wondered what other things they could solve. 

Randall would have to find out himself when Layton and company weren't looking. 

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little one that I wrote out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [『 If You Leave Me 』](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924428) by [obsessivemenace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemenace/pseuds/obsessivemenace)




End file.
